


The Moment They Knew: Jane Rizzoli

by darkemberdagger



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments several people knew Jane was in love with Maura. Rizzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment They Knew: Jane Rizzoli

The Moments They Knew: Jane

_The moment Vince Korsak knew Jane loved Maura_

            Korsak yawned loudly as he arrived at the crime scene, next to hole number one of the golf course. He was supposed to have this weekend off, but no... Frost just had to trade with him to go to a family reunion in Miami, or some city like that. He shook his head as he looked up at the night sky, where storm clouds were darkening with every second that passed and where the crescent moon shined brightly.

            The crescent moon.

            Little fun fact about Korsak: the crescent moon used to be his favorite type of moon. Until the incident with the bastard Hoyt and Jane. Now whenever he saw the crescent shape, all he could think about was the scars on Jane's hands. The scars that made him realize he failed as a partner, and made Jane close herself off to anyone who tried to get close. Speaking of Jane...where was she?

            "Has Detective Rizzoli been notified?" He asked the uniformed officer that was currently taking a statement from the property owner. He looked at the body, and noticed that, while the forensics team was there, Dr. Isles seemed to be missing too. "And has Dr. Isles?" Figures that if one of them is missing, the other one is too.

            "Yes, Sergeant-Detective Korsak. We called them right before we called you." Korsak nodded in thanks, and went to go examine the area surrounding the body. He was on his way back to the crime scene when he saw Jane and Dr. Isles huddled in a secluded area. Being the good detective that he was, he eavesdropped.

            "Maura, please? It's not that big a deal." He heard Jane whine to the doc.

            "Yes it is, Jane. I know your hands ache whenever there is a drop in atmospheric pressure, and due to the fact that a rather large storm is about-" Maura was interrupted by Jane.

            "There's nothing you can do about it, Maura. Like you said, they hurt because of the change in pressure. And unless you've suddenly evolved into mad scientist genius and can build a machine to change the atmosphere, then we're stuck."Not giving up, Maura put her bag down, took her gloves off, and held her hands out.

            "Give me your hands." Korsak was surprised. Jane _never_ let anyone talk about her hands, let alone touch them. And here was the doc, looking almost irritated that Jane was taking so long to fulfill her request. Was she cra-

            Korsak was stunned when Jane removed her gloves and quietly placed her hands in Dr. Isles'. He could practically feel the tenderness that the doc massaged Jane's hands with. Jane's eyes never left the woman who was lucky enough to be the only person Jane trusted with that part of herself, and he saw a softness in her face that he hadn't seen for a long time. That's when he knew.

_The moment Barry Frost knew Jane loved Maura_

            Barry Frost prided himself on being smart. Definitely not as smart as Maura Isles who, as Jane once mentioned during the countless times she's talked about the doctor, has a genius IQ. But still, he was very smart. You can't be a fool and know how to get by firewalls or change the word 'scanning' to 'deleting' on a certain Sergeant-Detective's computer, so that when he runs a file scan, he gets a good scare. No, you have to have brains for that. And a video camera.

            So he wishes he had been smart enough to realize that when you work in Boston Homicide, you will be seeing dead bodies. And if you feel the urge to throw up whenever you see one, perhaps you should be smart enough to fix that _before_ you transfer. It's not smart to do it after.

            He's lucky he has Dr. Isles to help him with his "immersion therapy", as she calls it. As he got closer to her office, he felt himself feel nauseous at the thought of another therapy session. But he charged ahead, and was about to knock on the door to Dr. Isles' door when he heard his partner's voice.

            "Fuck, Maura. You're so wet." Frost's jaw dropped and he was frozen in place. Jane was saying...and Dr. Isles was...what was going on? Surely he misunderstood. Perhaps Jane spilled some coffee and-

            "Jane! You've been teasing me all day." Well that still could be taken in a platonic way. "Please, make me come!" Nope, never mind. Nothing platonic about that. At all. Frost started to blush, which was not easy for a black man to do, when he realized he probably would not want to be caught out here. If Jane found out... he shuddered.

            "Do you want it fast or slow?" And then he heard moaning that he knew would keep any hot-blooded male, or hell even female, up at night. "God, Maura I love you so much."

            Even during his hasty escape, he still managed an internal "Awe, that's so sweet".

_The moment Angela Rizzoli knew Jane loved Maura_

            Her Janie had come to her for fashion advice. Angela knew the world was ending.

            At 8 AM on a Sunday morning (Angela was surprised Janie even knew what 8 AM on a Sunday morning looked like), Jane had come tearing through the guest house, holding up work suit after work suit, asking her which she thought was the nicest one, or which one she thought Maura would like her the best in.

            Angela was just stunned her daughter had so many clothes that looked exactly the same.

            "Ma, are you even listening to me? I need your help here!" Angela's heart melted at the words, but she managed to stay composed.

            "Sweetheart, start at the beginning. Why are you suddenly worried about your less than fortunate clothing situation?" Jane rolled her eyes, but answered the question.

            "Maura's birthday is this Friday." Angela knew this; she was already preparing the cake for the doctor that had saved two of her children's lives. "And her favorite ballet, Swan Lake, is in town this weekend, so I thought I'd take her. But then I realized I have nothing that can even come close to her designer clothes and I don't want to embarrass her." Jane said the last few words in a softer voice.

            Jane had gotten up early on a Sunday morning, when she didn't have to. Jane was asking Angela for fashion advice. Jane was going to a ballet, voluntarily. Jane was worried about embarrassing Maura. Jane was doing all of this...for Maura. The ever growing suspicion Angela had about the two was back in full force. There was just one way to verify it.

            "I don't know about these suits, Jane. I think I better take you shopping today and see what we can find."

            "Yeah, okay."

            Her Janie was in love with Maura.

_The moment Frankie Rizzoli knew Jane loved Maura_

"Are you serious, Jane? I can't take you seriously right now."

            "I'm sorry, Frankie. I really want to go. You know I do, but Maura's not feeling well, and I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone when she feels sick."

            "But I actually won the BPD raffle of going to the Red Sox's first game! You're really going to pass that up? I got two free tickets, and I thought 'Hmm, who better to take than my older sister?' See what a good brother I am?"

            "Yes, Frankie. You're an amazing brother. But I can't go. Maura's fever didn't break throughout the night like I hoped it would, so-"

            "No I get it, you're abandoning your brother."

            "Why don't you ask Korsak or Frost? I'm sure they would kill to go." Frankie grumbled. It seemed like that was his only option, now that his sister bailed out at the last minute to play doctor to the doctor. "Or ask Crowe. I'm sure he'll give you his next five paychecks to go to the game." Frankie laughed. Maybe he would sell the other ticket. He would finally be able to afford a new flat screen TV.

            "I got to go, Frankie. Maura's up."

            Frankie sighed as he hung up the phone, still in disbelief that Jane turned down a chance to see the Red Sox. But a part of him was really happy for his sister. He was glad she finally found someone she could open up to and be herself with. After all, you have to really love someone to give up a Red Sox ticket at the first base line on opening day, right?

_The moment Rondo knew Jane loved Maura_

            "Vuh-ni-lah!" Jane heard from afar in a musical tone, and she sighed. What was Rondo doing here? She heard Maura laugh next to her while she was examining the body; something that got a few odd looks thrown her way.  Jane had to smile. She loved when Maura laughed.

            "What are you doing here, Rondo?" She asked as she moved them a bit further from the crime scene.        Rondo looked her up and down and gave a satisfied smile.

            "Can't a brotha just come by and say hi to Detective Vanilla?" Rondo asked as Jane rolled her eyes. "Tell me: what do you get when you mix some of my chocolate with some of your vanilla?"

            Jane sighed and asked in a placating tone, "What, Rondo?"

            "Hazelnut." Jane looked at him, not expecting that answer.

            "Hazelnut?" Jane asked, just as Maura walked up to them.

            "Hello, Rondo." Maura said with a smile as she greeted him. Rondo smiled in return.

            "Hazelnut, baby. Lookin' fi-i-ine as always. How you been doing?" Rondo asked her as Jane stood in shock.

            "Very well, thank you." Jane looked back and forth between them, not understanding what just happened, but not liking it at all.

            "Okay, no." Jane said, stepping in between them. "She is Dr. Isles, not Hazelnut. And watch your mouth in front of her! She's a lady."

            "Don't worry Vanilla! I got you covered. She's your hazelnut! I know that. No competition here." Rondo explained.

            Vanilla had it bad for Hazelnut, he could see that. He could read people very well. You don't survive on the streets any other way.

            Not to mention that the vanilla/hazelnut combo looked damn good to him.

_The moment Jane Rizzoli knew she loved Maura_

            "Hello, my name is Dr. Maura Isles. I'm the new Chief Medical Examiner."


End file.
